Mission from Hell
by Mrs. Pyramid Head
Summary: S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team has gone missing and it is up to the Alpha team to find and rescue them. Based on the first game.
1. Wesker's Log

Captain's log, S.T.A.R. date: September Something, 1998.

(Wesker's story)

We walked through the woods, searching desperately for our falling comrades of the Bravo team. I lead my team through the woods hoping to find the helicopter that had crashed soon, because I was getting hungry but I could not tell the others or they would make fun of me. Oh but we did not know the helicopter had crashed yet only I knew that because I am a trator, but the others don't know until I told them later.

"Look Chris!" said Jill, who was the girl on our team. She was pretty but I did not tell her that because I am the captain and she would not take me seriously.

I looked at her and I sighed sadly. "Jill, I am your captain, tell me to look not Chris, he is just the marksman he doesn't know what to look at, I do," I told her. Really I wanted to tell her "Jill you are pretty and I love you" but she would make fun of me like if I said "hey guys I'm hungry."

I could not tell Jill how I felt because at the same time I liked someone else on S.T.A.R.S. But that is another story for another time maybe.

"Sorry captain Wesker," said Jill. "But look!" She pointed ahead.

I looked where she pointed and saw the helicopter that crashed. "Must be Bravo team...Someone go investigate," I said with powerful authority-like voices.

Chris walked to the helicopter slowly, holding his gun. I saw Jill looking at him all impressed, so I decided to go too. I wanted to look cool like Chris. We got to the helicopter and saw Joseph was already there. He looked inside and yelled, and looked back at us. "Captain, Kevin is dead," he said.

Chris shook his head because he was friends with Kevin. I did not care because I was evil and all the S.T.A.R.S. were stupid to me.

"He was my friend," said Chris.

I could tell Jill wanted to give him a hug, so I quickly cleared my throat. "Joseph, go check out that creepy field over there, I heard some rabid growling. Jill, stand here for a sec and Chris just go over there and take a piss or something," I said.

Chris looked like he would cry. "But why doesn't Barry go piss?" he asked me, which I thought was too personal to ask but he had already asked so I just dealt with it.

"Because Barry is my friend, Chris, we used to play bowling and eat nachos at that bowling," I said. "Now go piss before I do." I knew he felt my authority because he went. I don't think he pissed though.

"Hey guys, I found something!" said Joseph from the field. Nobody looked up, so he continued with what he found. I don't know what it was because I was not there, but I heard him scream. Jill ran towards him to see, and I looked at Chris, trying to find a way to kill him without Jill seeing.

"I wonder what he found," Barry said, feeling left out.

"Jill, what did he find?" I said. Then I heard a gunshot, and then more. "Jill?"

Chris ran to where Joseph was and I heard another gunshot, and then saw them running back. It was just Jill and Chris though, Joseph was killed by the dogs, or whatever had attacked him. "What was it?" I said.

"Run!" said Jill. "The dogs ate Joseph! And they still look hungry so maybe they want to eat us too! And I'm out of ammo!"

I sighed. "Jill, if you want me to run then shut up so I can run instead of listening to you talk!" I said. I turned around and started running towards. "This way!"

Chris and Jill ran behind me, and Barry also ran with us.

"Over there!" Chris said, pointing at a mansion.

"DON'T POINT CHRIS IT'S RUDE!" said Jill.

There was a strong wind and we looked up and saw a helicopter. "Is that Brad?" asked Jill.

"Where the hell is he going?" said Chris with more rage than a volcano. Chris did not like volcanos, but I didn't either so it's okay.

I kept running towards the mansion, hearing the dogs and Chris barking behind me. Somehow Jill was now running next to me, and I started feeling sad at my ego. "You run fast," I said to Jill.

"No it's you who runs slow," she said and she ran faster now towards the mansion.

"I love you!" I yelled.

Barry was now running beside me and smiled. "I love you too Wesker but there are dogs now so maybe we talk about that later," he said and then he was gone with Jill.

"Does anybody love me?" Chris asked when he ran beside me.  
>I smiled. "Damnit Chris we're cops not the village people, go to the mansion now and shut up about love," I said. I felt a little bit cruel but it was Chris I don't think he was too hurt. I even heard that the Redfields don't get insulted easily.<p>

**Somewhere else in the world, in Raccoon City**

"Hello, my name is Leon and it's my first day," he said.

The girl that was Claire smiled at him. "My name is Claire Redfield, and it's my first day too," she said trying to make a joke to lighten up the moment of evil zombies and dangerous other-things.

"You're a cop too?" Leon asked.

"No, I was just making a joke to lighten up the moment of evil zombies, I'm not really anything just a student and biker," Claire said. "I'm here to find my brother who lives here and works here too but I don't think he's here because I yelled his name at the diner and he did not hear me."

Leon looked at her and then turned away to walk away. "You're stupid," he said, "don't follow me."

Claire Redfield is a Redfield and they don't get insulted easily but Claire heard Leon say she is stupid and felt very sad and insulted. She sat down and began to cry up tears while Leon walked back into his Jeep and rode down the highway they had just came from.

**Back in the woods nearby**

I reached the mansion with Chris and saw Jill and Barry just standing there. Barry was trying to open the door but he could not because it was locked.

"Chris, you try," he said.

Chris went to the door and pulled on the handle but nothing was happening so he said "shit" and sat on a bench that was there.

I went to the door too and said "stand back I am the captain I can open doors, and also I am a good dancer", and then I took the door and tried to open it. It still did not open. "Now I am sad," I said, because I really was a little bit sad.

"Jill, you're the master of unlocking, you do it!" said Barry with a lot of happy enthusiasm.

"Okay!" said Jill with as much happy enthusiasm. She ran at the door and kicked it and it opened and all of us were standing there staring at the door.

One of the dogs caught up with us and sat down. "Wow you guys are too pathetic, I think if I eat you I will become stupid on the inside and have more problems then T-virus," said the dog.

I looked at the dog and shook my head. "You are a dog, you can't talk!" I said.

"But I have special virus!" said the dog.

"NO DOGS DO NOT TALK GO AWAY!" I said. "I AM THE CAPTAIN AND I SAID GO AWAY!"

The dog put his head down in sadness and left, but the other one didn't mind getting stupid from the inside and kept running to us.

"Quick! Everybody get inside the mansion before that dog eats someone else than Joseph!" I said. Everyone listened to me, of course I am the captain, and we ran inside before the dog reached us.

**Don't forget to check out my next chapter and please reviews so I know what you were thinking! :)**


	2. Sandwich Files

Into That Mansion – The Sandwich Files

(Jill's story)

We ran through the door I had kicked down and caught our breath. "What the hell was all that about?" I asked, looking at the guys. For some reason there was only captain Wesker and Barry. "Captain Wesker where's Chris?" I asked as I went to the door that was somehow closed again.

"JILL!" yelled captain Wesker.

"What?" I asked. "Maybe he's stuck outside."

Captain Wesker jumped and tackled me to the floor, and we both hit into a table with a lamp that broke on the floor.

"Ouch captain what was that for?" I asked very madly.

"DON'T OPEN THAT DOOR!" yelled the Captain Wesker.

"Okay I won't get off me now please!" I said.

"DON'T OPEN THAT DOOR JILL!" yelled the captain again. And he made a weird sniffing sound.

"I know I won't! What the hell is that weird sniffing sound?" I asked.

Captain Wesker got up and helped me get up too. "I was smelling your hair, it smells good like shampoo or coconuts," he said.

I was a little creeped out. "Don't smell my hair please captain, that's what psycho people do," I said.

"Okay, but don't open that door!" Wesker said again.

"OKAY! So where is Chris?" I asked, looking around.

BANG!

"What was that?" asked Barry.

"I think it was a bang," said Wesker. "Jill go see what it was. Maybe it was Chris."

Barry looked at Wesker suspicious-like. "How would Chris get across the mansion super fast in the little time we went through the first front door?" he said.

I shook my head before they got in an argument and pulled Barry away. "Come on we can check it out, don't give captain Wesker a hard time," I said. We went to the door of the dining room or wherever and opened it and went inside. There was a big table with no food but candles, and another door all the way over there next to a fire. "It's cold in here," I said.

"But there is a fire and candles," Barry said, looking at me like I was a dumb.

"I know Barry, but the candles are only there for the mood of the dining table and the fire is all the way over there. Hey look another door!" I said. I walked to the other side to the door and Barry stopped in front of the fire and looked down at a puddle of something purple, or maybe it was red.

"What is this..." Barry said, looking at it.

I got closer and saw it was not purple but for sure was red. "What is it?" I asked.

Barry looked at it closer and smelled it. "Maybe it's blood," he said. He licked it and then spitted it back out. "Ew yes Jill, it's blood."

I thought that was disgusting but did not tell Barry because we were cool and chill us two. "I want to go see what's on the other side behind the door," I said to him as I got up and walked to the door.

"Okay Jill, you go do that and I will stay here and investigate the blood to make sure that it's only blood," Barry said.

I looked at him and smiled. "You're the best Barry," I said to him. But really I just wanted to be good friends so I could join his poker games. I pushed the door open and walked through, and there was only a hallway. One side went to the kitchen but I did not know that yet so I went to other side. It was very nice looking, with a couch a lamp and A ZOMBIE!

"Oh my god zombie, what are you eating?" I screamed at him.

"I..brain...nya...om nom nom nom!" the zombie said.

I looked closer at the zombie and his food and saw a nametag that said Kenneth. "You bastard you are eating my friend Kenneth! NO MORE!" I said and took out my gun.

The head fell off Kenneth and he was then dead, and so the zombie stood up and looked at me. "Now I will eat you!" he said.

"NO!" I screamed at the top of my voice and ran back to the room where Barry was left. I pushed the door open fast and ran inside screaming "BARRY!"

"What is it Jill, I am investigating the blood now," Barry said.

"There is a monster! No, bigger, A ZOMBIE!" I said. Then I realised monsters are bigger than zombies but this zombie was very tall, maybe about six feet and a half, and he had big shoes.

Then the zombie walked through the door and waved his arms at us like he tried catching us but we were too far.

"Stay there Jill, I'll shoot him and maybe kill him!" Barry said.

"Barry you are my hero and I want your babies, but not right now," I said. I had a smile on my mouth so he would know I was just joking around like we always did. Me and Barry were tight, yo.

Barry knew I was joking so he shot the zombie down and said "haha! Die, monster!".

"Barry! What is it?" I asked.

"It was scary Jill, that's all. But it's dead now. What IS that?" Barry asked. He looked closer to the zombie.

"That's a zombie Barry, duh!" I said. "The stupid thing ate and killed Kenneth."

Barry looked at me like he was crying but he wasn't. "WHAT! Kenneth! Noooooooo! HE WAS A VEGETARIAN!" Barry said. He turned and started to run back to the door we used to get to the dining room.

"Barry wait!" I said while I ran after him.

"I'm going to tell Wesker!" Barry said. He kicked the door open and ran into the hall yelling for Wesker like "WESKER!" but Wesker was not there.

I walked into the hall too but not as angry and fast as Barry did. "What the hell why isn't he here?" I asked, but could tell Barry did not know or he would have said something.

"How should I know he was here before but he seems gone now. Man first Chris is gone and now Wesker is gone too," Barry said, shaking his head and holding his gun in thought.

"I know right? Maybe we should split up to find them so that we can cover the whole mansion faster," I said. Plus Barry was scaring me in deep thought and I was worried he would start to act weird.

Barry nodded and started to walk back to the door he had kicked down now but it was okay now and back up again. "Good idea Jill. I will search over there but further in case the monster zombie made you miss something. You go upstairs and look there and make sure to yell for Wesker a lot because if he's in a small room maybe he can not hear you," he said.

I turned around to look up the stairs and when I looked back Barry was not there anymore, only the door which was broken again. "What a weird door, first broken then fixed and now broken again. Huh," I said. I walked up the stairs like Barry said, and looked around. There was a penny on the floor and I picked it up, but other than that I saw nothing and would have to go look further, starting with the first door at the end of the hallway.

**Thanks for still reading hope you like it! I love this game more than the others, well maybe not more than the second because Leon is really cool and his hair reminds me of a surfing wave.**


	3. Birds in the Forrest

The Birds in the Forrest

(Forrest's story)

I stepped out on the balcony hoping to see something not as creepy as the zombies and zombie dogs. It looked safe so I sighed in happiness. "I beat you zombies and zombie dogs," I said.

I walked to the side where there was a railing but it was broken a little bit so I did not lean on it or I would fall down maybe.

"HELLO!" I screamed out, and maybe someone was in the forest and would hear me. "IS ANYONE IN THE FOREST?" And then I laughed. "Hah, that's funny because my name is Forrest," I said.

There was then a weird crowing sound that sounded maybe like a crow, or maybe like a bunch of crows. "What was that?" I said loudly.

"CAW" said something from the sky over me and when I looked up a big black cloud was coming down at me fast, but then I saw it was not a cloud it was a bunch of crows. And they looked mad and hungry.

"OH NO!" I said. "PLEASE NO I AM ALERGIC TO CROW BITES!"

"CAW" and then the crows got to me and started biting at my skin and flesh and also my face. I tried to shoot my gun but it was on my belt so I couldn't, and hitting them with my hands did nothing too so I was pretty much a goner.

The last sounds that I could hear was a barking of dogs and people yelling something I could not understand, and then the crows ate me and killed me. I fell down sitting and then nothing.

**Poor Forrest, he is my favorite except for Leon because NOBODY IS MORE COOL THAN LEON!**


End file.
